


Levi Hates Halloween

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren comforts Levi, Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Trick or treaters were rude, mention of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Upon Eren's insistence, Levi deals with Halloween and Trick or Treaters.





	Levi Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Tumblr user Trashy-Trash-Lord

The night was way too cold, and dark. The sky had a lust for shivers as it brought upon endless layers of chills to the many people occupying the Halloween infected streets. Levi grumbled and nervously rolled his thumbs against each other as he waited for his boyfriend to return.  
  
The short male hated Halloween, the kids, the weather, the unclean hand being shared in an act to obtain candy. It all bothered him like a fly on a wall, refusing to move or be caught.  
  
Eren had left home to buy more candy despite Levi's efforts to make him stay. Even though he had only been gone for about ten minutes, Levi could feel the sting of anxiety creep through his mind and infect the hundreds of nerves that made up his body.  
  
A loud banging of a knock slapped Levi out of his thoughts and he heard some kids yell the significant words of 'trick or treat'. What a horrid phrase...  
  
He walked to the door and opened it to find a group of kids, much taller than him all dressed in costumes and rude smirks when they noticed who it was. The short, grumpy, gay gut that lived on the street. Levi had just moved here with Eren, this was his first Halloween in this town, the kids liked to joke about him because of how weird it was.  
  
He and Eren were the first of 'their kind' to move in.  
  
The tallest kid laughed and next thing Levi knew, the bowl of candy was knocked out of his hand and all of its contents splattered onto the ground.  
  
A burst of laughter filled the children as they helped themselves. Levi was left in shock with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he turned back inside. Leaving the candy and the bowl to rest where it was...  
  
He entered the house and could feel his hands shaking at a violent pace as he grabbed his phone and called Eren only to here the voicemail box.  
  
"E- Eren, come home! I can't take this bullshit!" He yelled with a shaken voice.  
  
"Eren, please.. " he left his message and hangs the phone up.  
  
He sighed roughly and stumbled to the corner of the room of their perfectly cleaned home, he slides down the wall and waited.

That was how Eren found him when he came home from the store, seated on the floor with his back against the wall farthest from the front door, his hands wound tight into fists, his knuckles white and his jaw grit so tight, Eren could hear it all the way from the front door.

Eren set the bag down on to the table and rushed to Levi’s side, sliding down next to him and pulling the agitated man into his arms, carding his fingers through Levi’s soft raven locks comfortingly.

“I can’t take it anymore, Eren,” Levi groundout against Eren’s neck, holding onto the brunet tightly. “They are disgusting and rude, and I refuse to deal with them.”

“They aren’t that bad,” Eren tried to assuage softly.

“The fuck they aren’t!” Levi pulled back with a snarl. “A group of teenagers came earlier and knocked the candy bowl from my hand onto the floor, proceeded to take all the candy and then leave,” He pointed out. “And you yourself saw the multiple groups that came before that and threw around rude remarks when they realized we were lovers while still taking the candy that “the disgusting fags” paid for,” He reminded. “And let’s not get me started about the germs infested hands, the noise, and everything else,”

“Levi, I know they are rude and all, but it’s only for one night,”

“That doesn’t make it okay or bearable. I don’t want our home to be involved in trick or treating, heck, I find it weird it’s called trick or treat when to me it feels like we are being tricked even when we offer treats,”

“Come on, Levi,” Eren started with a pout, directing his best puppy dog eyes at his lover.

“No,” Levi responded firmly. “I don’t want to, I’m not obliged to,” He adds, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I know you don’t, and I know that you aren’t, but I would be grateful if you did it just this once,” Eren pleaded. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while later, and, it’s only this one time. I won’t ask you to do this again,”

Levi growled out a huff under his breath as Eren pleaded and his green eyes drilled into the side of the smaller man's body.  
  
"I hate you," he said blankly, his gaze locked with Eren’s own. "I hate you, I hate these goddamn hands of yours, I hate how adorable you are and I hate how you can make me do anything you want" he spat out and watched as Eren’s lips pulled up into a soft and loving smile.  
  
Levi sighed and pulled Eren into a soft kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly and slipping into sync.  
  
After a few blissful seconds Levi pulled away and stared at his lover. "Maybe it would have been more fun if I would have worn a cat costume or some shit, huh? " he grinned slightly and saw Eren's face fall into a more comfortable smirk.  
  
"Which, I would do that but you know, trick or treaters" he teased and stood, leaving a flustered, and teased Eren on the ground.  
  
Levi sighed as soon as he was away.  
  
"God I hate this.. " he muttered beneath his breath quietly.  
  
He turned back to see Eren standing and walking towards him.  
  
Another loud banging was heard through the door and Levi clenched his fist even tighter.

Eren grasped Levi’s clenched hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I will take it from here,” He promised softly, dropping a kiss on Levi’s forehead before getting up and heading to the shopping bag filled with different bags of candies that he had left on the table.

He took the bowl that Levi had dropped and filled it with a different assortment of candies before turning to give Levi a small smile and the walking to the front door and opening it, chirping a happy greeting at the group of little kids waiting there who greeted back just as happily, extending their treat bags for him to drop candy in.

He dropped a generous scoop of candy in each bag and waved back with a chuckle when they thanked him and waved goodbye at him as they left.

Eren closed the door and went back inside, setting the bowl on the table and going back to Levi who had seated himself on the floor again, pulling him close once more. “I’ll just sit here with you until the next wave comes,” Eren breathed out against his ear, nuzzling his cheek and dropping a kiss there. “Thank you for letting me do this, and even helping me prepare for it,” Eren said, referring to Halloween and the whole trick and treating thing.

“You’re welcome,” Levi sighed, his whole body in Eren’s hold. “I don’t know why, but I know that this matters to you. And if it’s something that I can do, then I’m willing to do it, even if it’s annoying,”

When Levi finished with his sentence he lifted his gaze to fall upon Eren’s face. "I do that because I care about you... So I'm doing this for _you_ , not for those shitty brats that come knocking on our door and taking all the fucking candy we give them. " he huffed.  
  
He noticed how Eren looked down and hugged Levi a little closer "shhh" Eren insisted and rocked their bodies in a horizontal motion. "I know," he muttered softly against Levi's pale skin.  
  
Levi sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Eren's embrace engulf him and a sense of comfort fall upon his shaken body.  
  
Eren always had the tendency to make Levi calm down, just by being there Sally. He didn't even have to act in a special way, just Eren’s scent was enough to make Levi's nerves unwind and to be covered in bliss.  
  
Levi lifted his head and once again placed a gentle, loving kiss upon Eren’s lips.

Halloween is annoying, has always been for him, and this night was just as annoying as he knew it would be.

But Levi had to admit, that with Eren here and holding him, it was a bit easier to handle. Knowing that once this is over, he could look forward to Eren making this up to him was definitely a plus that Levi was excited for, too.

He looked forward to seeing what fun Eren would prepare for them to enjoy later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please Kudos and Comment.


End file.
